Exponerte mucho tiempo al sol puede causarte cáncer de piel
by Melgamonster
Summary: Housen estaba muriendo iba a aprovechar sus últimos momentos de vida para recordar a la mujer que se convirtió en su sol.


**EXPONERTE MUCHO TIEMPO AL SOL PUEDE CAUSARTE CÁNCER DE PIEL**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

 _Bueno esta historia salió de los desvaríos locos con una amiga escritora, y de que yo los shippeo desde que Housen empezó a recordar a Hinowa justo antes de su muerte, por eso quise hacerle este fic que surgió de locos pensamientos. Ahí me dicen que tal les pareció._

 _Bueno, el fic fue corregido porque unas de mis lectoras me dejo las correcciones en su comentario, así que se podría considerar que ella beteo el fic (?)_

 _Beteado por: **Rasen Rougue**_

* * *

Su vida estaba por extinguirse y él yacía cómodamente en su regazo recibiendo los primeros y los últimos rayos ultravioleta que el astro rey emitía. Nunca comprendió por qué a los humanos les encantaba estar bajo ese calor que resultaba ser insoportable para los de su especie. Pero sí reconoció que su mirar y el sol brillaban con la misma intensidad.

Si se ponía a analizar su vida; fue como la de cualquier otro Yato. Viviendo dentro de los campos de batalla, conquistando territorios y haciéndose de una u otra fémina para complacer sus deseos carnales en una noche y nada más. Todo cambio cuando llegó a ese lugar.

Era curioso cómo las personas que presumían de ser honorables y leales, en el momento que colocaban un pie sobre Yoshiwara se convertían en simples bestias con necesidad de satisfacer sus más oscuros deseos carnales al tan solo pisar ese lugar.

Yoshiwara: la ciudad sin ley y el distrito rojo de Edo. El pedazo de tierra que le había sido entregado como tributo para no hacer nada ilícito fuera de los límites. El trato lo hizo con alguien que presumía de un título ostentoso. No le interesó memorizar su nombre; lo único que valía la pena recordar de aquel personaje, era que pertenecía al Bakufu.

Mientras se le mostraba el lugar, tenía un hombre a su lado sosteniéndole una sombrilla y otro más lo guiaba. Ahí fue cuando la vio por primera vez. Era una niña con inocencia infantil o era así le denominaban en la Tierra. Dicho término le causó soberana gracia. Y por ser tan pequeña, no sabía diferenciar entre las especies humanoides y los de su propia especia. No todos los que poseían figura humana eran terrícolas.

 _−¿Por qué lleva paraguas en un día tan soleado?_ –Su pregunta le había causado gracia y cuando el hombre aclaró que ella era una chica de pueblo, comprendió por qué le hizo esa pregunta- Ella no estaba enterada de los amantos. − _Pobre, no puede mirar un cielo tan hermoso_. –A pesar de haber recibido un golpe en su pequeña cabeza, ella seguía con ese tipo de comentarios, hasta que fue quitada de su vista.

Consiguió un viejo taller de barcos del Bakufu y trasladó el barrio rojo a ese lugar. Era perfecto. Ahora podía vivir sin que tuviera que preocuparse por el molesto calor que el sol producía.

− _¿Por qué vives bajo tierra?_ –Había regresado tras un largo tiempo a fuera gracias a los deberes que tenía con el Harusame, por lo que se dispuso a descansar en su habitación. Así era hasta que ella apareció y tuvo el descaro de abrir la puerta y hablarle. Él simplemente no contesto nada −. _¿Tanto odias al sol? ¿O él te odia? No debería pelear con el sol._ –Como la vez pasada se llevó un golpe por parte de su cuidadora y fue alejada de él.

¿Él odiaba el sol? Tal vez, era quien lo veía desde arriba. A pesar de poseer el título del "Rey de la noche" el astro brillaba con toda su fuerza sin importar qué. Pero no debía ponerse a pensar en lo que una niña de unos escasos seis años de edad le expuso.

Transitaba por las instalaciones de su preciado paraíso, hasta que se topó con una escena de lo más común en ese lugar. Y fue entonces cuando la distinguió, envuelta en un futón estaba esa niña que siempre le decía disparates sobre el sol.

 _−¿Ahora qué hizo?_ –preguntó por curiosidad. Esa niña resultaba bastante particular. El capataz empezó a tartamudear al tiempo que escondía algo en su espalda; fue así hasta que él le pidió que se lo mostrara. Era el dibujo de un enorme sol rodeado por nubes

− _Resista. Estoy segura que un día podré ayudarte a que te reconcilies con el sol. Sin importar quien seas, el sol siempre brilla para todos. Estoy segura que él calentará su corazón, así que por favor no odie el sol. –_ Al principio pensaba que solo eran desvaríos por la edad, pero que se preocupara por él, por la persona que le privó de su libertad, daba a entender que tenía un buen futuro en el barrio rojo.

Ella siguió con sus ideas, hasta que empezó a ser instruida en caligrafía, música y poesía. Para que de esa manera cumpliera con los requisitos que se necesitaban para servir en Yoshiwara. Él por su parte, se divertía con las mujeres más experimentadas. Y de esa manera, ninguno de los dos volvió a encontrarse en largo tiempo..

Llegó el día de subastar a las mujeres que empezarían sus servicios como cortesanas y para dar paso a tal iniciación, su castidad iba a ser vendida al mejor postor. Él como gobernante de aquella ciudad del pecado, estar presente. Y la cuarta chica subió al estrado para ofertarle su nombre al público.

− _Hinowa._ −Ese nombre le causaba ulceras. Pensar que alguien se pondría un nombre relacionado con el sol.

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Reconocía la determinación que poseía su mirada en cualquier lugar. Y en ese instante los hombres empezaron a ofertar, hechizados por sus esmeraldas pupilas y sus azabaches cabellos.

− _Alto a las ofertas –_ ordenó, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Y cuando sus ojos se juntaron, ella le sonrió. – _Esa mujer la quiero para mí._ –Sonrió con superioridad. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y las quejas no se hicieron esperar por la decisión que había tomado. − _Si la quieren, peleen contra mí._ –Esas simples palabras bastaron para que nadie hiciera más ruido.

La mujer que él escogió se posicionó a lado de él y esperó pacientemente hasta que todas las subastas se efectuaran Algunos hombres abandonaban la sala cuando ya habían conseguido a la que les interesara, mientras que otros esperaban y se hacían de dos o más.

− _Vámonos a mi habitación_. –Se levantó de su asiento y abandonó el lugar de las subastas, ella le siguió por detrás. Recorrieron algunas construcciones hasta que llegaron a la más alta de todo Yoshiwara: su castillo. Subieron por la escalinata y al fin llegaron a su destino.

Él se sentó en medio de su habitación y empezó a beber sake. Ella puso la mano sobre su boca, interrumpiendo su acción para después quitarle la copa.

− _Mi nombre es Hinowa, seré su acompañante esta noche. Muchas gracias por elegirme poderoso rey de la noche −_ Se presentó haciendo un reverencia con su frente hasta el piso, después de eso se sentó recta y a lado de él −. _Sería un deshonor que mi cliente se sirva su propia bebida. –_ Le vertió el líquido en otra cristalería aparte de la que ella le había quitado, con la gracia de las que son instruidas en ese oficio −. _¿Qué desea que haga por usted? –_ le susurró de forma coqueta cerca del oído.

− _¿Por qué escogiste ese nombre?−_ Su interlocutora se sorprendió. No esperaba que le recordara, pero eso le hacía experimentar cierta calidez.

− _Mi hermana mayor dijo que era muy amable y decidí que quería ser tan amable con el sol que nos brinda la luz a todos sin importar qué. –_ Le sonrió. Él por su lado, se asombró ante su respuesta; aunque de alguna forma se la esperaba.

Tocó un instrumento y le cantó mientras lo hacía. Y después del entretenimiento artístico que le proporcionó, la noche la hizo suya. Pero ella no era como las demás que había escogido en subastas atrás, ella estaba consciente de lo que iban a hacer y aun así no perdía el brillo en sus ojos.

Él disfrutaba enormemente mientras ambos sucumbían a los placeres carnales. Nunca imaginó que la niña que tanto le hablaba sobre su reconciliación con el sol le haría sentir de esa forma. Lo hicieron hasta que el reloj marco el inicio de otro día.

Después de la acción, cayó profundamente dormida. Y mientras le daba la espalda y sus oscuros cabellos resbalaban por cada centímetro de su piel, vino a él un fugaz pero contundente pensamiento. Ella tendría que repetir lo que hizo esa noche con todos los hombres que la pidieran; él no deseaba que eso ocurriera. Él la quería solamente para él.

Construyó un gran balcón en su edifico y le dio una habitación para ella sola. Lo único que debía hacer era complacerle cuando él le solicitara y no debía aceptar trabajos de ningún otro hombre, eso sería entre ellos dos; pero para el mundo exterior ella sería una cortesana de alto rango, que solo los clientes con demasiados recursos financieros podrían tomar el té con ella. Además de que debía seguir haciendo sus demás actividades como cortesana. Formó el Hyakka para proteger su mercancía y una sola unidad para custodiarla a ella.

Mantuvieron ese estilo de vida durante varios años. Ella se transformó en el deseo de todos los que se encontraban en Yoshiwara. Las mujeres querían ser como ella y los hombres solo querían que mínimo los volteara a ver. Era de las más queridas ya que trataba a las cortesanas por igual sin importar su orden jerárquico y se puso en problemas más de una vez por haber ayudado alguna de ellas.

Él era el único que la disfrutaba. Y durante ese tiempo no se metió con ninguna otra mujer. Inclusive había noches en las que sus encuentros no terminaban en actos sexuales; simplemente platicaban sobre la raza de la que provenía y a lo que se dedicaba. Con eso ella entendió que no debía tratar sobre el tema del sol otra vez porque era una condición física propia de su especie y no porque él así lo hubiera querido.

Cuando regresó tras haber ido a cumplir con una misión del Harusame, la noto diferente. Usaba ropa más holgada y su _obi_ era mucho más grande de lo que acostumbraba a utilizar y más de una vez caminaba con la ayuda de las chicas del Hyakka. Pensó en que podría tratarse de un embarazo, y que debería ser suyo. Comprendió el dolor de una humana al engendrar el hijo de un Yato. Y por ello, le dio su espacio.

Estaba tranquilamente bebiendo cuando le dieron la noticia de que Hinowa había escapado llevando un bebé castaño en brazos. Entonces ese hijo no era suyo. Ella lo había traicionado al revolcarse con otro hombre durante su ausencia. La ira llenó su ser y empezó con su seguimiento. Llegaron a un puente y ella se encontraba de lo más dispuesta a dar su vida a cambio de la del engendro. Eso le dolió, nunca se esperó nada de ella y aun así había logrado decepcionarle. Los dejó vivir. Sufrirían, y de eso se encargaría él.

De regreso fueron a la habitación de ella. El ambiente se sentía pesado, dos grandes egos estaban en lucha a pesar de no decir nada.

− _¿Eres madre de ese niño? –_ Le cuestionó con un tono alto de voz, pero aun así no obtuvo respuesta alguna − _¿Quién es el padre de ese niño? –_ Ninguna respuesta, eso cada vez lo estaba enfureciendo más. – _No podrás escapar una vez más para ver a ese niño y me aseguraré de eso_. −Tomó el arma más próxima, que era una espada, y le hizo dos heridas en sus tobillos −. _Así nunca más podrás alejarte de este lugar_ –dijo, para después abandonarla en aquel cuarto. Fue hasta sus aposentos y se encerró; aquella traición le había dolido hondamente.

Pasó un año desde que su relación con Hinowa se había quebrado, cuando una mujer del Hyakka solicitó hablar con él.

− _Housen sama hemos investigado el caso de Hinowa como nos lo había solicitado. Y unas mujeres revelaron la verdad. Ella no es la madre del niño que llevó a la superficie_ –exclamó mientras permanecía inclinada hacia Housen. – _La madre murió cuando dio a luz y…_

−No me digas más, retírate –Estaba furioso. Sabía lo que ella era capaz de hacer por las demás. Esa actitud le había causado tantos problemas en el pasado. Ella siempre se entregó a él sin protestar y él le había pagado acusándola de traer al mundo un hijo que no era de él. Sentía algo de culpa, privándola de su libertad por un crimen que no cometió pero no se echaría para atrás. La mantendría alejada de todos para que no la volvieran a mancillar con pecados ajenos. La protegería, incluso, de él mismo.

Las palabras de Kamui entonces sonaron en su cabeza. Él realmente no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, ni siquiera él. Y sí él no podía, tampoco debería hacerlo ese niño. Ese chiquillo era el culpable de que su relación con Hinowa se viera afectada. Él era el culpable de que su sol fuera ensuciado- Él condenó a Hinowa a no poder caminar nunca más. Lo sucedido con ese niño lo llevó a ser tachado como el malo de la historia; a pesar de que él siempre veló por su seguridad. Una protección que la terminó alejando de él

Unas gotas de agua cayeron sobre su rostro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Así que con dificultad abrió los ojos y observó de donde provenían. Se encontró con una escena que nunca pensó ver.

Ella, su sol, estaba nublada por las lágrimas. Lágrimas nacidas por su cercanía con la muerte.

− _Al fin pude hacer que te reconciliaras con el sol._ −Su sonrisa intentaba alejar esas nubes grises de sus ojos. Él le correspondió y sintió sus suaves manos, acariciándole el rostro. Pensaba que ni muerto hubiera logrado que ella le volviera a tocar de esa forma.

−No era necesario que me reconciliara con el sol. Tú te convertiste en mi sol antes de que yo me diera cuenta. −Ya no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para expresar su sentir. La muerte ya había llegado por él.

La noche que siempre quiso alcanzar el sol.

 **Gracias por leer**

 **© Gintama a Sorachi Hideaki**


End file.
